Abomination
Biography Coming Soon! Abilities *'Weapons Proficiency:' Mills is proficient at wielding many weapons including pistols, rifles, knives, grenades, etc. *'Expert Tactician:' Mills is a very skilled strategist and has led top tier military teams with excellent planning to ensure victory. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Mills is skilled in all armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, interrogation, map making and reading, disguising, communication systems, explosions, computers, reading and making wood craft signs, and other secret code languages. *'Master Marksman:' Mills is an extremely accurate marksman and very skilled in sharpshooting. Powers *'Gamma Radiation:' The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 800 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. The Abomination has the ability to transform at will from his human form to his mutated form. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Abomination possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately Class 100. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of certain classic incarnations of the Hulk such as Mr. Fixit (Class 70) or the Green Savage Hulk (Class 90), the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hulk's. Hence, while the Abomination may be stronger than a "calm" Hulk, when enraged Hulk's strength level rapidly reaches and exceeds the Class 100+ level possessed by Mills. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission:' Abomination has the ability to generate varying levels of Gamma Radiation of an incredibly toxic variety. Enough to overwhelm the Hulk, Captain Marvel, and Sunspot; heroes all known for absorbing most forms of energy to date. *'Underwater Breathing:' The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. *'Suspended Animation:' Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Limitations Though extremely difficult, it is possible to injure Abomination.